1. Field
The following description also relates to a sound detection technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for efficiently detecting sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice activity detection (VAD) or sound source detection is essential in signal processing and greatly influences the whole system performance. VAD may improve system performance in various applications, such as voice encoding, multimedia communication, speech enhancement in noisy environments and voice recognition, etc. The VAD checks presence of voice signal every analysis interval. That is, whether or not voice is made every analysis interval may be informed. A conventional VAD method uses values related to the frequency spectrum magnitudes of input signals, such as energy of voice signals, Zero Crossing Rate (ZCR), Level Crossing Rate (LCR), Signal to Noise (SNR), statistical distribution of frequency components, etc.